


The Bunker Life of Jack Kline

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Implied Past Lucifer/Michael, M/M, POV Alternating, Post S12 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The oddly domestic life of Jack Kline, if that was somehow possible with his father, the Devil, and the members of Team Free Will. Told in a series of drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Of course, Jack Kline had the misfortune of being the son of the most infamous being in all of creation. Most called him by some variation of Satan, Devil, or Lucifer but for Jack, he was just plain old dad. There was nothing fun about being half archangel. Sure, the powers were cool and could be useful at times but having aunts and uncles he never met before trying to kill him? Just another Sunday.

 

Castiel, his sworn guardian and protector, was able to defend him from most of his attackers but even he had to look for assistance when Michael broke free from the Cage and decided that as an unholy abomination he had to be exterminated. For being the supposed viceroy of Heaven, Michael acted more like a dalek than a celestial being.

 

(To everyone’s surprise, Lucifer was quite attuned with human pop culture and sat Jack down one evening for some classic father-son bonding time by watching Doctor Who. The whole experience was strange, for an array of reasons, but Jack eventually grew accustomed to his father’s quirks.)

 

That was one of the few times that Castiel welcomed help from his father, which had ended up earning his father supervised visits when he had tried to negotiate for full custody. However, those meetings were not nearly as awkward as when Jack was sandwiched between Sam Winchester and his father. He was well aware of the history between them, that Sam was his father’s true vessel.

 

He remembered sitting through a parent-teacher conference in high school. Yes, even as a half human, half archangel being, Jack went to school per Castiel and the Winchesters’ insistence that he be given a normal life, well as normal as possible, citing that this is what his mother would have wished for him. Not that his father gave a damn about his mother but he was greatly outnumbered. Castiel had been busy on a hunt with Dean so Sam went in his place and of course his father insisted on tagging along, despite how he made comments about how poor the human education system was and that he should have been homeschooled by Lucifer. 

 

Honestly, he could not blame Mr. Stevens for forming the assumption that Lucifer and Sam were partners, as in romantically engaged with each other, and Jack was their adopted son as he had commented at how well adjusted he was despite coming from a non-traditional family. Lucifer managed to keep a straight face at the insinuation that they were a couple but Sam sputtered out that they were not and claimed that he was his uncle.

 

“Shall I call you Mommy, then?” Jack had teased Sam later.

 

“Well, you are never too old for me to bend you over my knee and spank you.” Sam threatened but Jack knew that it was a hollow one as Sam would never lay a hand on him in aggression. As for Dean...well, their introduction was him shooting at first sight. Not exactly the best terms to start with but Jack did not hold a grudge against him.

 

“You are all bark and no bite.” Lucifer responded knowingly with a grin.

 

“Do you want a spanking too?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh, kinky.” The archangel leered and he nearly gagged. He did not need to know about his father’s sexual proclivities, despite the fact that he was mostly monkish in that regard. The circumstances that had led to Jack’s birth were one in a billion.

 

“Oh Gramps….” Jack rolled his eyes dramatically. One day he would learn how to master Sam’s famed bitchface.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack found that he was surprisingly well liked at his high school as he was invited to a classmate’s Halloween party, which involved dressing up in costumes and hanging out. And possibly beer, Dean had added with a grin. Sam told him that perhaps he should avoid any alcohol even though he drank his first beer when he was three days old. When he turned to his father for a third opinion, he merely shrugged, indicating his lack of concern.

 

Melody, one of the girls that he hung out with, had suggested that they pick out their costumes together. Dean refused to let him drive the Impala to pick her up and go to the mall so Sam ended up chauffeuring him with his father tagging along for amusement.

 

The two of them waited in the car while Jack went up to the door to knock. Melody beamed at him and pulled him into a brief hug. His ears were able to pick up the sound of his father letting out a whistle then Sam warning him to behave.

 

Jack led her to the backseat with him then proceeded to awkwardly introduce his father and Sam. He was not exactly sure how to explain his relationship with the Winchesters. Castiel was easy since he was technically his uncle.

 

“This is my dad…” He started but was immediately cut off.

 

“Lucifer.” He had answered with a wink. Jack groaned mentally as he was supposed to hand out the alias of Nick to any humans, not his actual name.

 

“Oh, you mean like the TV show?” At the three sets of confused looks that she received, she explained, “The Devil moves to LA and starts up a nightclub then gets involved with helping the police solve cases. It’s pretty entertaining, actually.”

 

Sam gives a weird look to the archangel but he merely shrugged back at him.

 

“You watch some really weird shows.” Jack commented.

 

“Says the guy that didn’t grow up with classics like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I will make you marathon it with me at some point when we aren’t being bombarded by homework.”

 

“Sure. And our driver for the evening is Sam, he’s a...umm...friend.” Melody eyed Sam and then his father with a curious friend.

 

“You know, it’s okay, you don’t have to hide the fact that your father is gay from me.” She responded with a straight face. His father, ever the asshole, breaks out into laughter while Sam glared at him, silently telling him to shut it.

 

“They’re not in a relationship.”

 

“Oh, sorry for assuming.” Melody laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

 

\---

 

Jack had enough of his father stroking his chin as if in deep thought over scheming something so he finally said something when Melody had taken up a conversation with Sam and was walking in front of them through the mall.

 

“What? No terrorizing the locals.”

 

“As fun as that would be, that’s not what has me intrigued.” Lucifer started to respond in English then switched over in Enochian. The only time his father spoke in Enochian, aside from teaching, was that he did not want to be overheard. Although, Sam was a quick study and had picked up on quite a bit of the language. “Your little girlfriend has a trace of angel grace in her.”

 

“No way, you’re lying.”

 

“You know that I don’t lie. She doesn’t have enough to make her a nephilim but there’s enough that I’m certain some ancestor of hers banged one of my brothers.”

 

Jack scrunched his face, “Did you really have to tell me that we are distantly related?” They were not dating...but he was hoping to change that in the future.

 

“Honestly, those Winchesters have brushed off on you too much with their human morals.” His father dramatically rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you insinuating that it is totally okay for two angels to hook up with each other?”

 

“It was not uncommon for my siblings to pair up with each other as mates.” Lucifer shrugged as if it was completely normal.

 

“You didn’t…” Jack had started to say but stopped as he observed the sadness that swept across his father’s face. He thought it was for the best that he did not press any further.


	3. Chapter 3

His father ended up being way too interested in the assortment of costumes at the store and ended up trying on some of the accessories. He had stuck his tongue out childishly at Jack when he discovered the plastic devil horns.

 

“Another human misconception though.” He had mumbled to Sam.

 

Jack ignored the antics of his father and focused instead on assisting Melody in picking out a costume. She was debating between the pirate captain and the mad hatter.

 

“Well, if you go as the captain, I could be one of your crew members.”

 

“Are you sure?” Melody giggled, looking over at Lucifer, who had added a black cape around his shoulders, briefly before continuing, “Don’t want to go as Lucifer Jr? We could get you a matching set of horns.”

 

“Already been there and done that.” He sighed.

 

\---

 

Jack blinked when they went up to the register to find that not only was his father purchasing the devil horns and cape that he had found but Sam had selected a costume for himself as well.

 

“We’re having a tiny party at the bunker.” Sam had explained, which was complete news to him. Normally they celebrated by buying a bunch of beer to consume and Dean would buy a shit ton of candy the following day on sale. Not that Jack would ever complain about candy but it was not really a thrilling affair, just another excuse for them to drink.

 

“Oh yeah, like it’s going to be totally exciting with the three musketeers.” Lucifer added sarcastically, “Are we just going to sit around and paint each other’s fingernails?”

 

He starts to hear snorting coming from Melody, who is unable to contain her amusement.

 

“You know it’s not much of a party if it’s just you four.” Jack reluctantly agreed with his father.

 

\---

 

Sam was happy that Jack appeared to be getting along well with his peers. Dean and him might not have had a normal childhood but he wanted to give one to Jack. If when he turned eighteen, he wanted to join them and go into the hunting business, that was his decision and he would support any choice that he made.

 

Dean seemed eager in wanting Jack to join them, citing they could not get any better with an half human with archangel juice on their side. Lucifer was technically around to offer support but his brother did not trust him. Sam had been leery at first but the archangel so far had been adhering to the set of conditions they had laid out for him to be involved in Jack’s life.

 

Jack had came into the world fully grown but it still amazed Sam, nevertheless, how much he had grown mentally and emotionally. A smile crossed his face as he watched Jack walk up to Melody’s door. Once the two of them were ready, they would head to the party together.

 

“He’s a lot like Gabriel when he was a fledgling.” Lucifer spoke softly, eyes turned downcast in sadness. It was strange that he had brought up his younger brother as he typically made a point not to mention his name and Sam did not dare to test Lucifer’s temper by bringing up the subject of Gabriel himself.

 

“How so?” He lightly prodded.

 

“He was so sociable, couldn’t bear to be left alone for one moment. Always got along well with our other siblings.” He could have been an ass and tell him that it was his fault that Gabriel was gone but Sam did not have the heart to be so cold.


End file.
